El último empujón
by Mitsuky092
Summary: El día había empezado como uno cualquiera, Laurence Evans se había levantado y había bajado a desayunar con Jaime Potter colgando de su brazo. Pero que un día empieza como otro cualquiera no quiere decir que vaya a terminar igual. Regalo del Amigo Invisible del 2013 para el foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. ¡ATENCIÓN! Cambios de sexo.


**N/A:** Hola a todos. Aquí traigo mi regalo del Amigo Invisible del 2013 del foro _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ para Connie1. Espero que os guste.

AVISO PARA NAVEGANTES, para evitar posibles problemas de no saber quien es quien, aquí os dejo los personajes que salen con los nombres que he escogido a la hora de cambiarles de sexo:

Lily Evans-Laurence.

James Potter-Jaime.

Severus Snape-Silvia.

Remus Lupin-Regina.

Sirius Black-Sara.

Peter Petrigrew-Petra.

No sé si los nombres son los más adecuados, pero creo que quedan bien. He respetado la primera letra de cada nombre para no crear mucha confusión.

**Disclaimer:** Sigo sin conseguir poner una frase original y guay marca Micky que diga que no soy Rowling.

Dentro capítulo.

* * *

Laurence caminaba por el pasillo de un lado para otro.

Un paso, dos, tres, cuatro. Una baldosa del suelo, dos tres cuatro. Un ladrillo de la pared, dos, tres, cuatro. Una mota de polvo, dos, tres, cuatro.

Había contado todas las baldosas del suelo y del techo y los ladrillos de las paredes que estaban a su derecha y a su izquierda.

Pero nadie salía por la puerta de la enfermería. Y eso le ponía de muy mal humor, y de los nervios.

Nunca había sufrido un ataque de crisis nerviosa, y creía que nunca reconocería los síntomas, pero estaba seguro de que de un momento de otro se iba a poner a chillar como un loco por no tener noticias de lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

Cansado de esperar, andar y contar baldosas inútiles, se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

Trató de recordar cómo había acabado ahí.

Todo había empezado con un día normal y corriente hacía una semana. Como un día normal y corriente en Hogwarts, es decir, con el sonido del despertador y de los gruñidos de sus compañeros de habitación por tener que levantarse.

Él como siempre se levantó el primero. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar, no sin antes abrir las los doseles de las camas de sus amigos y abrir las cortinas para entrara la luz por la ventana con un hechizo no verbal que no conocían sus amigos y que por lo tanto les obligaría a levantarse.

Bajó a la sala común y en menos de treinta segundos una figura más bajita que él y de pelo negro se le tiró encima.

-¡Buenos días Laurence! ¿Has dormido bien?

-Buenos días Jaime-dijo el pelirrojo mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo de Jaime Potter.

La chica, no quería o fingía no querer enterarse de que Laurence quería quitársela de encima, así que como todas las mañanas desistió y salió por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda con Jaime Potter de su brazo, más feliz que un niño en navidad.

-¡Qué bien! Yo también, ¿y sabes por qué? He soñado contigo. Has sido maravilloso.

-Estupendo Jaime, estupendo.

El resto siguió como de costumbre. Bajaron juntos a desayunar, lo que provocó muchos cuchicheos e intercambio de monedas entre unos alumnos y otros.

-¿Sabes que casi todo el colegio piensa que estamos saliendo?

-Me pregunto por qué…

-Yo creo que deberíamos hacerles un favor a los que siempre pierden la apuesta y empezar a salir de una buena vez. Creo que se llevarían una fortuna.

-Ajá.

A Laurence no es que le cayera mal Jaime. Simplemente era que después de siete años había aprendido que la mejor forma de que Jaime no se pusiera muy pesada era seguirle un poco la corriente. Por eso dejaba que desayunara junto a él y hacía como que la escuchaba, con eso ella se quedaba contenta el resto del día.

-¿Tú qué dices?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo de salir juntos.

-Jaime, mi respuesta es la misma de siempre. Lo siento, no me interesa.

-¿Pero por qué no? ¡Si hasta desayunamos juntos como una pareja! ¿No ves que la gente deja un par de asientos libres a nuestro alrededor para que tengamos intimidad?

Eso era cierto, desde hacía un par de semanas se había convertido en una costumbre que la gente no se sentara cerca de ellos a la hora del desayuno. Algo que había mosqueado a Laurence, pero que no parecía que fuera a cambiar por mucho que amenazara con quitar puntos.

-Porque no, punto.

-¿Punto o punto final?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Cuando dices punto es que quieres que me calle pero no te importa que cambie de tema y cuando dices punto final es que quieres que me calle antes de que te pongas de los nervios.

Laurence dejó la taza del café en la mesa y miró a Jaime que tenía, como siempre, esa sonrisa que le ponía de los nervios. Esa que decía _te conozco, sé cómo eres y cómo piensas y no pienso parar hasta que salgas conmigo_.

-Tengo que ir a clase-dijo a modo de excusa y se levantó.

-Voy contigo.

Jaime se levantó y le siguió a su lado, solo que ésta vez no le cogió del brazo. Cosa que agradeció internamente.

Justo cuando iba a salir miró a la mesa de los Slytherin, como hacía siempre desde hacía dos años. Solo para asegurarse de que Silvia estuviera bien. Puede que ya no pudieran ser amigos por ciertas circunstancias de la vida, pero en el fondo él se seguía preocupando un poco por ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella le miró con sus ojos fríos como el hielo y él asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Y se fue a clase con Jaime.

Solo que ese día no era como los demás. En vez de irse con Sara, Regina y Petra después de cada clase, Jaime le seguía a todas partes hablando por los codos, y como siempre que Jaime hablaba más de diez minutos el desconectaba y contestaba con monosílabos, fingiendo que la escuchaba.

-Y claro, luego pensé que a lo mejor te podía dar alergia porque con las pociones nunca se sabe. Y volví al punto de partida, pero no me rindo. Será el mejor regalo de navidad que te hayan hecho.

-Estupendo.

-No digas estupendo si no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Pero no te preocupes, cuando te enamores de mi tendré tiempo de sobra para que me pidas disculpas por todas la veces que pasas de mi y crees que no me doy cuenta.

-Genial.

-Laurence, que ya deja de tener gracia. Deberías prestar más tención a tu alrededor, he oído que algunos alumnos de la escuela no están contentos contigo y planean una venganza, si desconectas acabarás en la enfermería.

-Fantástico.

-La verdad es que creo que debería irme para que estés más atento a tu alrededor, pero me da miedo que al irme te hagan algo. He visto como te mira Silvia estos días y no me gusta mucho. Claro que nunca ha tenido nada que me gustara esa chica, pero era tu amiga antes de venir a Hogwarts y lo respeto.

-Sí.

-Pues sí, para que veas que me preocupo por ti. Cuando se acabe la próxima clase ya no te seguiré más por hoy, pero hasta entonces seré como un escudo humano.

-Ajá.

-Espero que algún día aprecies lo que hago. No lo haría por cualquiera, exceptuando a las merodeadoras, claro. Pero tú eres especial.

-Eso es genial.

-Sí…Laurence, ya sé que te he dicho mil y una veces que quiero salir contigo porque me gustas. Pero creo que ahora no es solo que me gustes, creo que me he enamorado.

-Estupendo.

Jaime se paró en seco en mitad del pasillo. Estaba acostumbrada a que Laurence desconectara un rato de lo que ella decía, pero hacerlo durante todo el día era otra cosa. Le estaba empezando a doler la indiferencia del chico.

-Espera, ¿qué?

Laurence se paró en mitad del pasillo, asimilando las últimas palabras de Jaime. Se giró hacia ella para confirmar si eran ciertas.

La chica le miraba algo sonrojada con los ojos algo emborronados por las lágrimas que aún se debatían entre salir o no de sus ojos.

Jaime esperaba unos pasos detrás a que él asimilara lo que acababa de decir. Gustar era algo, pero estar enamorada eran palabras mayores.

Tal vez, si hubiera seguido hablando por los codos ninguno de los dos se habría dado cuenta. Tal vez, si Laurence no se hubiera girado ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero las cosas son como son, y a veces el destino nos pone en una situación en la que no da tiempo a pensar en los prontos y simplemente actúas.

Por eso, cuando Silvia Snape se acercó con sigilo a Laurence con la varita en mano, Jaime no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ella, haciendo de escudo humano entre Laurence y Silvia, como había prometido.

Y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando Jaime Potter abrió los ojos pensó que seguiría en el suelo del pasillo, y que despertaría en brazos de un Laurence preocupado y que Silvia estaría por ahí metida en un frasco o algo por el estilo.

Pero el escenario en el que se encontraba era totalmente distinto. Lo primero que pensó fue que, por el olor a desinfectante, y a todos todo tipo de pociones cociendo a la vez, supuso que estaba en la enfermería. Lugar en el que se había despertado varias veces a los largo de los siete años que llevaba en Hogwarts y que le era tan familiar como su propio cuarto.

Lo segundo, que el hechizo que le había lanzado Snape era más potente de lo que había pensado.

Y lo tercero, a juzgar por las caras que tenían Sara, Regina y Petra, es que se había metido en un buen lío.

-¿Cuánto llevo dormida?

-Unas horas, no te preocupes. Sigue siendo miércoles.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Que hiciste el imbécil, como siempre. Laurence te trajo en brazos, estaba histérico diciendo que no sabía qué clase de maleficio te había echado Snape, porque no había conseguido reanimarte.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Jaime.

-Señorita Potter, me alegra ver que está despierta, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Bi…bien señor Pomfrey, ¿cuándo podré irme?

-Mañana a primera hora si todo va bien.

Jaime asintió con la cabeza y el enfermero se fue a atender a otros alumnos.

-Será mejor que le diga a Laurence que pase-dijo Sara.

-¿Está aquí?

-Pues claro-dijo Petra-con la cara de preocupación que tenía no creo que haya ido muy lejos.

Sara desapareció detrás de las cortinas.

-¿Y cómo es que estabais aquí?

-Necesitaba más poción-dijo Regina.

-Cierto, que dentro de nada es luna llena-dijo Jaimer mirando por la ventana.

El ruido de unos pasos y de una cortina abriéndose le hicieron saber que Sara había vuelto con Laurence. Y cuando se giró se encontró con el chico mirándola duramente.

-¿Qué…-tragó saliva, esa mirada de Laurence le daba miedo. Era como la que le ponía cuando le iba a echar un sermón por salir de noche con Regina cuando había luna llena-…qué pasa?

-Que eres imbécil, eso es lo que pasa.

Salvar a Laurence de Silvia no había sido nada malo. Por lo tanto no era imbécil y Sara coincidía con ella. La buscó para tener algo de apoyo moral, y se dio cuenta de que sus amigas no estaban.

Amigos, nunca están cuando los necesitas.

-Te he dicho que sería tu escudo humano, porque ibas demasiado distraído. Si no me creías capaz es cosa tuya, me temo.

-¿Distraído? ¡Estaba asimilando lo que me acababas de decir cuando te abalanzas sobre mí y acto seguido me estampas contra una pared y veo como Silvia te lanza un maleficio que te deja inconsciente y no soy capaz de reanimarte! ¿No puedes soltar que estás enamorada en otro momento más inoportuno?

-Inoportuno lo ha sido por lo de Silvia, por lo demás el momento era perfecto. Lo que pasa es que no tienes el valor para decirme lo que de verdad sientes y te excusas en Silvia. Que por cierto, ¿qué has hecho con ella?

Laurence suspiró y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama de Jaime.

-Está en la cama contigua con la lengua atada, y un buen chichón en la cabeza.

-¡Me has protegido! ¡Eso es amor!

-Potter…

-¿Qué? Yo te importo, no lo niegues. Si de verdad me odiaras no dejarías que me colgara de tu brazo cada dos por tres ni que estuviera a tu alrededor hablando de tonterías. Y desde luego no habrías entrado con esa cara de susto que llevabas cuando has venido.

-Potter no…

-Te importo, te preocupas por mí. He conseguido con quistarte.

-Potter, no cantes victoria todavía.

Jaime sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Di lo que quieras, pero gracias a que he hecho de escudo humano te has dado cuenta de que te importo lo suficiente como para preocuparte mucho por mí. Sigue por ese camino que seguro de dentro de unas semanas acabarás tan enamorado de mí que no podrás ni disimularlo.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

-¿No me crees capaz de conseguirlo? Llevo siete años detrás de ti, te conozco. Solo te hace falta el último empujón y yo voy a ayudarte con eso.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Muy fácil, a partir de ahora, cada vez que estemos solos haré algo como esto.

Jaime era la mejor buscadora de todo Hogwarts. Atrapada la snicth en cuestión de minutos, por lo que no le costó mucho coger la corbata de Laurence, acercarlo a ella y estampar sus labios contra los del chico.

Fue algo breve y rápido. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. Cuando se separaron Jaime tenía una sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

-Tú dame un par de semanas Evans y verás.

-Eso habrá que verlo Potter.

Laurence tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y escuchó con atención una historia que le había pasado hacía un par de noches mientras iba a la cocina a por algo de comida.

* * *

**Connie1** espero que te haya gustado. Feliz navidad y año nuevo ^^

* * *

Por ahí he oído que los reviews adelgazan y hacen feliz. Yo necesito perder un kilito de nada y quiero ser feliz, ¿alguien me ayuda?

Mitsuki.


End file.
